The Endless Heart
by beautifulimperfected
Summary: Set in Eclipse. There's a new wolf pack in town and they're here to help the Cullens in the fight against Victoria, but they're having problems of their own. What happens when Seth imprints on the Alpha?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As the rain fell, thunder could be heard throughout the secluded valley nestled in the mountains of Southern Italy. Somewhere in a darkening forest a battle raged.

Alyssia listened sheltered from the storm. Always watchful she was the Alpha of her pack of shape-shifters in Sicily. She barked the commands to attack the bloodsuckers that were terrorizing a nearby village. The vampires were always dangerous. They would kill the children who played in the forest and attack the village people who worked their magical touch with herbs and stuff along with imported medicine from other countries.

AFTER THE BATTLE

Her pack had finally defeated the bloodsuckers and only because they had help, Roberto's pack from the sky reaching mountains had come in near the middle of the battle and helped a lot. Now they say since they finished the battle they own the land! Also that the ancient laws say that we have to leave immediately or there will be consequences.

She couldn't endanger her pack she loves them too much … so after she heard from her good friend Carlisle that he needed her help she immedeatly told her pack to get their stuuf because they were moving to Forks,Washington. But she'll be back to reclaim what's rightfully hers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Hope you like chapter 1! It's like really short but I wanted to at least get out this so the story can like get moving and stuff. Anyways I'd like to give multiple shout outs, the first one goes to DRUM ROLL PLEASE! Zaymiller17! Thank you soso much for reviewing my story and following it! You're the first reviewer ever!:D I'd also like to thank sammigirl23 for following the story as well! You two are awesome!**

*******************************************************************************beautifulimperfected******************************************************************************************

Alyssia's POV:

After being kicked off of my own land, you could guess I wasn't happy. During the airplane ride to Seattle I decided to go to sleep , asking Nicholas – my fellow and most trusted pack mate - to wake me up when we landed. Drifting off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what trouble Carlisle was in and how I was going to reclaim my territory.

After being rudely awakened by Nicholas , I got my stuff and my pack and I got off the plane. Walking around the airport I finally see an information center. Walking towards it I walk up to a nice young woman with green eyes and pitch black hair.

"Hello. Uhm I was wondering where the car rental service was?" I asked her, looking around curiously.

"Oh the rental service is right down this hallway and to your left." She replied gesturing to the hallway on my right and smiling.

I smiled back at her and went to my pack who all were looking through the magazines and postcards. My pack consisted of myself as Alpha, Nicholas as my second in command otherwise known as my Beta, Kristina and the twins Mateo and Salvatore who were the newest additions to my pack. Tapping Nicholas on his shoulder he turned around his bright blue eyes shining.

"Get the others in the parking lot I'm going to rent a car" I said to him patting his back before walking down the hallway the woman pointed to.

After renting the car : 

After driving for about 2 hours we finally reached the small town of Forks. I couldn't quite catch Carlisle's sent in the car and everyone was complaining about how hungry they were so I pulled over at a small diner.

As we walked inside everyone gawked at us. I wasn't surprised though, I'd stare at us too if I was them. I mean people must think we look like supermodels. I have reddish brown hair that's wavy and silky that stops at around my bust with icy blue eyes framed by thick eyelashes. My skin is tanned and unblemished; I'm the shortest out of all of us standing at about 5'4 and have been stuck at the age of sixteen since 1996. Yes 1996, I was born on May 17th 1980 in Sicily , Italy. I phased for the first time when I was 16 after seeing my mother being attacked by a vampire. I'm the youngest female to phase since my great great grandmother.

Nicholas has sparkling blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair. He's the tallest out of all of us standing at about 6'3 and he is 18 years old. He's very muscular and has a massive frame that is very intimidating – to everyone else but the pack, we know he's a big teddy bear.

Kristina has chestnut brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She is the second shortest standing at about 5'5 , she's 16 too. She phased a few years ago and has been with us ever since.

Finally we reach the twins. Mateo and Salvatore look exactly alike except for their hair and eye colour. Mateo has shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes and Salvatore has short brown hair and stormy grey eyes. They both stand at 6'1 and are pretty muscular juts not as muscular as Nicholas. They had just recently joined the pack , they phased about a year and a half ago.

After sitting down and ordering our food Mateo looks at me and asks "Hey Aly? How do you know this guy Carlisle?"

"Well ,it all started when I had just phased.." I began.

*******************************************************************************beautifulimperfected******************************************************************************************

**Ouu cliffhanger!;) The story behind Alyssia knowing Carlisle will soon be revealed!**

**I hope you liked this filler chapter! Please read and review! If you guys can guess how she met Carlisle I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter!:D Just review your thoughts and ideas! Tell me what you liked/didn't like and let me know what you'd like to see next! See ya next time.**

**beautifulimperfected out!**


End file.
